Chat Room A
by LucasLuvin
Summary: A series of little ficlets in Chat room A. Rated T to be safe. Genre is partly drama for one series of chapters I have posted with some drama and stuff in it.
1. Personal Shopper

Hey guys! I'm like so bored right now so I'm gonna write this. I came up with this at like 4 in the morning, so don't kill me if it sucks.

Disclaimer: Actually I don't own High School Musical, thank you very much.

Troy is Playmaker007

Gabriella is xXGabsXx

Sharpay is OnBroadway

Ryan is FunnyHatMan

Chad is !Fuzzy!

Taylor is Genious45Girl

Kelsi is Shortn'Sweet

Zeke is MuffinMan

Chat Room A Playmaker007 !Fuzzy!  
Genious45Girl

xXGabsXx has just signed in.

!Fuzzy: Really!

Playmaker007: Dead serious. If you run out of shaving cream, cheese in a can works just as well.

Genious45Girl: Troy, you are so wierd.

!Fuzzy: Aw man, that's awesome!

Playmaker007: Just don't cut yourself, cuz it burns like hell.

Genious45Girl: lol I'll take it you learned that the hard way:p

xXGabsXx: I don't even wanna know.

Playmaker007: Hey Gabby!

Genious45Girl: Where have you been all day?

xXGabsXx: Ugh! I just went on the worst shopping trip of my life!

!Fuzzy: What! I thought shopping was your favorite "sport"

Playmaker007: yeah

xXGabsXx: I went to JCPennys today and this totally obnoxious check-out lady starts lecturing me about my size.

Genious45Girl: What?

xXGabsXx: I bought a pair of jeans and then she's all like, "No one is your size unless they have an eating disorder!"

!Fuzzy: What the hell?

xXGabsXx: yeah, so then I'm like screaming at her "I'M BUILT TINY!"

xXGabsXx: so then she's screaming at me, and I get mad and try to climb over the counter to beat her up, and she gets out this microphone and starts yelling "SECURITY! SECURITY!" and then I'm literally thrown out of the store

Playmaker007: lol

!Fuzzy: lol

Genious45Girl: lol

xXGabsXx: ITS NOT FUNNY!

!Fuzzy: yes it is!

xXGabsXx: I didn't even get my change back for the pants:(

OnBroadway has just signed in.

OnBroadway: what are you guys talking about

Playmaker007: Hey Sharpay!

xXGabsXx: some cash register girl at jcpennys told me off today and I got THROWN out of the store!

OnBroadway: red hair?

xXGabsXx: yeah...

OnBroadway: name tag says Patty?

xXGabsXx: yeah!

!Fuzzy: Why, I think she's onto something!

OnBroadway: Her name is Patricia Samson. She's got issues. She thinks anyone who buys a pair of jean size 7 and under has an eating disorder, and then she'll tell 'em off.

OnBroadway: I get that same speach everytime I shop there. I've never been thrown out of the store though...

Genious45Girl: yes, but Gabriella here took it to a whole other level

Playmaker007: She actually tried to climb over the counter and beat her up and got security called on her

OnBroadway:lol:p

xXGabsXx: ITS NOT FUNNY:(

!Fuzzy: Nothings funny for Gabriella!

!Fuzzy: jk

FunnyHatMan has just signed in.

FunnyHatMan: Whats goin on.

Playmaker007: Hey Ryan!

OnBroadway: Gabby tried to beat up Patty and got thrown out of the mall:p

FunnyHatMan: lol, the nutcase at pennys?

Genious45Girl: yeah

!Fuzzy: Has she ever told you off, Ryan?

Playmaker007: What kind of question is that, Chad!

FunnyHatMan: Actually, she has.

OnBroadway: Oh yeah, I remember that. She called you a "skinny fag"

FunnyHatMan: and she called you a "skinny bitch"

!Fuzzy: lol!

OnBroadway: and then we went home and you ate an entire box of ice cream!

FunnyHatMan: YOU HELPED!

FunnyHatMan: Mmm...ice cream...

FunnyHatMan: brb

OnBroadway: He's looking for ice cream...

xXGabsXx: lol...skinny fag...skinny bitch...

OnBroadway: but we're out of ice cream so hes gonna go to dairy queen

FunnyHatMan: aw man! We're out of ice cream!

Genious45Girl: lol

FunnyHatMan: I'm gonna go to DQ

Playmaker007: You can read him like a book.

FunnyHatMan: What...

FunnyHatMan: what do you want at DQ, Shar?

OnBroadway: Umm...

OnBroadway: Oh, screw it! You'll just forget and buy me a ice cream cone insted and I'll tell you I don't want it and you'll eat it! I'm going with you!

!Fuzzy:lol

FunnyHatMan: bye

FunnyHatMan has just signed out.

OnBroadway: You heard the man.

OnBroadway has just signed out.

xXGabsXx: Mmm...DQ does sound good.

Genious45Girl: Lets go to Sonic and then my house and we'll watch a movie!

xXGabsXx: Yeah!

!Fuzzy: Yeah! and then we can paint our toenails and read eachother our diaries:)

xXGabsXx: OK, c'mon Chad!

!Fuzzy: As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass...

Genious45Girl: Your loss...

Genious45Girl has just signed out.

xXGabsXx: I guess I better go. Bye:p

xXGabsXx has just signed out.

Playmaker007: all this talk about ice cream makes me hungry.

Playmaker007: I'm going to walmart!

Playmaker007 has just signed out.

!Fuzzy: Doesn't anyone say bye anymore...

!Fuzzy! has just signed out. 


	2. HandsOn

OMG! Thanx so much for all the awesome reviews! They totally made my day! I love you reviewers! Sadly though, I don't think this chapter is as funny as the last one, but Ipromise the next one is gonna be fricken hilarious!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, happy?

Troy is Playmaker007

Gabriella is xXGabsXx

Sharpay is OnBroadway

Ryan is FunnyHatMan

Chad is !Fuzzy

Taylor is Genious45Girl

Kelsi is Shortn'Sweet

Zeke is MuffinMan

Chat Room A: xXGabsXx, OnBroadway, and Shortn'Sweet.

Genious45Girl has just signed in.

xXGabsXx: I feel horrible.

OnBroadway: Well don't!

Shortn'Sweet: Yeah I'm sure he doesn't remember.

xXGabsXx: Puh-lease Kelsi, It just happened a few hours ago. How do you forget something like that so quickly.

OnBroadway: Gabby, my brother isn't always as smart as we give him credit for.

Genious45Girl: What happened?

OnBroadway: Gabby was at my house today...

xXGabsXx: And we were watching a movie...

OnBroadway: And we were sitting on the couch...

xXGabsXx: And I was sitting next to Ryan...

Genious45Girl: uhuh..

OnBroadway: And she leaned to the left...

xXGabsXx: A little too far to the left...

OnBroadway: Just a smidge too far to the left...

xXGabsXx: Just a smidge...

Genious45Girl: I think we've established the whole "smidge" situation.

OnBroadway: Yeah, so anyway...

xXGabsXx: I was about to fall off the edge of the couch...

OnBroadway: And no one wants to fall off the couch.

xXGabsXx: Well of course not!

Genious45Girl: GET ON WITH IT!

OnBroadway: Okay, Okay

xXGabsXx: calm down

OnBroadway: So she reaches for his leg...

xXGabsXx: Because when you are about to fall you have to have something to grab so you don't fall.

OnBroadway: Well, duh! You don't wanna fall!

xXGabsXx: Who would want to fall?

OnBroadway: I don't know...

Genious45Girl: guys...

Shortn'Sweet: To make a long story short, she reaches for his leg and grabbed something else...

Genious45Girl: you don't mean his...

Shortn'Sweet: Oh yeah...

Genious45Girl: EWW, NASTY!

Genious45Girl: So then what happened?

xXGabsXx: Ok, so then I'm like, "Oh, sorry!" and then Sharpay's like totally consumed in this movie and so she didn't see what happened and shes like "what happened" and he's like "she grabbed my-" and shes like "you mean your-" and then she starts laughing like a maniac and he kinda stares at me like I'm crazy and then he just says, "Yeah...I gotta go..." and practicly sprints up the stairs. So then I'm left with this maniac who CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!

OnBroadway: Hey!

FunnyHatMan has just signed in.

Genious45Girl: and here's the man of the hour now! Why dont you tell us your side of the story, Ryan!

FunnyHatMan: I have nothing to say.

FunnyHatMan has just signed out.

Shortn'Sweet: Good job, Taylor, YOU SCARED HIM OFF!

OnBroadway: You like him don't you, Kelsi!

Genious45Girl: I THINK SHE DOES!

xXGabsXx: You wish you were in my place tonight, don't you.

FunnyHatMan has just signed in.

Shortn'Sweet: OK OK! I LOVE RYAN! OK!

FunnyHatMan: Woah! I'm gone!

FunnyHatMan has just signed out.

Shortn'Sweet: SHIT!

OnBroadway: ok, don't worry about it.

OnBroadway: wink I ink-thay at-thay e-hay ikes-lay ou-yay oo-tay.

Genious45Girl: OMG! He does!

xXGabsXx: Huh?

OnBroadway: Ike-lay ajorly-may!

Shortn'Sweet: OMG! OMG! OMG! NO WAY!

xXGabsXx: What are you guys talking about?

Genious45Girl: Poor Gabby... I'll type this so even you can understand. Ryan... Like... Kelsi...

xXGabsXx: Well I coulda told you that!

OnBroadway: How did you know?

xXGabsXx: Well isn't it obvious!

Shortn'Sweet: gasp g2g, Ryan is calling me, which either means he wants to rehearse or... who knows...

Shortn'Sweet has just signed out.

Genious45Girl: isn't that sweet!

xXGabsXx: unless its rehersal, thats not so cute.

OnBroadway: I'll go listen at his door, brb!

xXGabsXx: Ugh, just when this is getting good, my little sister needs me to cook her something.

Genious45Girl: Darn!

xXGabsXx: Call me when you find out what happens ok

Genious45Girl: okay

xXGabsXx has just signed out.

OnBroadway: I'm back with quite a story.

Genious45Girl: Well, lets hear it.

OnBroadway: So I'm listening at the door and he asks her out, so I jump for joy and ram my head into the door and then I keep listening.

Genious45Girl: YAY! and lol!

OnBroadway: So then he gets up to see what hit his door, opens the door and hits me again, even harder than before! And I'm like "OWW! Oh and squeals you got a girlfriend!jumps up and down" and all he can say is "Sharpay, go away!"

Genious45Girl: lol

OnBroadway: I g2g, Ryan's gonna come in here in like 2 minutes and start screaming and jumping around in circles with me while screaming at the top of our lungs, "HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

Genious45Girl: lol, me too, bye

Genious45Girl has just signed out.

OnBroadway has just signed out.


	3. Winning Speech

Hi guys! Thanx for all the awesome reviews! I don' t know if I'm gonna be posting again for a few days. I've got a talent show coming up tomorrow and I still haven't got my dance steps ready. So I'll be spending all of my spare time practicing and hoping that it doesn't rain, like it has the past 2 days.

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own High School Musical, but for all of you people who think I do, just keep dreaming.

Troy is Playmaker007

Gabriella is xXGabsXx

Sharpay is OnBroadway

Ryan is FunnyHatMan

Chad is !Fuzzy

Taylor is Genious45Girl

Kelsi is Shortn'Sweet

Zeke is MuffinMan

Chat Room A: FunnyHatMan, OnBroadway, MuffinMan, and !Fuzzy.

xXGabsXx has just signed in.

FunnyHatMan: So then I'm like, "Oh crap! I forgot to take out the knife!" and my tv dinner burst into flames.

!Fuzzy: No Way!

OnBroadway: Yeah, so then he trys to take it out of the microwave with 4 oven mitts on each hand.

FunnyHatMan: AND MY SHIRT CATCHES ON FIRE!

OnBroadway: So he just drops the flaming tv dinner, rips off his t-shirt, runs outside and starts beating it against the ground.

MuffinMan: So did you get the fire out?

FunnyHatMan: Yeah, Sharpay got the sink hose and put out the tv dinner before it burned the floor.

!Fuzzy: What about the shirt?

FunnyHatMan: I put that out too, but by the time I was done, everyone in the neighborhood was staring at me.

OnBroadway: So I come outside soaked with sink water and carrying the burned tv dinner and I'm like, "What? Never seen kids nearly burn down the kitchen making a tv dinner?"

FunnyHatMan: AND THEN THEY STARTING LAUGHING AT US!

xXGabsXx: Why did you have a knife in it in the first place?

OnBroadway: To cut off the plastic!

Playmaker007 has just signed in.

xXGabsXx: THE TWINS NEARLY BURNED DOWN THE KITCHEN!

Playmaker007: CRAP, RYAN YOU DIDN'T TRY TO MICROWAVE ONE OF THOSE SQUISHY PILLOWS, DID YOU?

FunnyHatMan: No, I've only done that once!

FunnyHatMan: ...or twice...maybe three times, but who's counting!

!Fuzzy: What! When did that happen?

OnBroadway: In 7th grade. When I was dating Troy.

MuffinMan: Who put a pillow in the microwave?

Playmaker007: Ryan did it! points to Ryan

xXGabsXx: Why would you put a squishy pillow in the microwave?

FunnyHatMan: I wanted to see what would happen... so kill me...

OnBroadway: I sure wanted to that day. Me and Troy were just sitting on the couch watching some movie and we hear this big boom from the kitchen. We walk in there and Ryan is screaming like a little girl and pointing to the microwave which is engulfed in flames. And then those little micro beads are strewn all over the floor!

Playmaker007: oh yeah, I remember that!

OnBroadway: Did you know that Ryan has totally destroyed 7 of our microwaves microwaving pillows.

FunnyHatMan: Not always pillows... once I tryed a rubber duck.

OnBroadway: Yeah, but the duck didn't destroy a microwave, it just melted.

FunnyHatMan: Well at least we didn't have to buy a new microwave today.

Shortn'Sweet has just signed in.

Shortn'Sweet: hi guys

Playmaker007: Hey Kelsi!

xXGabsXx: Ooooh! You guys heard about Kelsi, didn't you!

Playmaker007: No

!Fuzzy: no

MuffinMan: no

FunnyHatMan: OMG SHE'S NOT DEAD, IS SHE!

OnBroadway: NO!

FunnyHatMan: Then what is it?

OnBroadway: Please excuse me...

FunnyHatMan: OUCH! SHARPAY JUST SMACKED ME UPSIDE THE HEAD!

xXGabsXx: haha

Playmaker07: what kind of oooh is it? Maybe i can guess!

xXGabsXx: The lovydovy oooh, not the ewww or ouch or he's gonna get it oooh!

!Fuzzy: I have no idea...

MuffinMan: mee either

OnBroadway: You're the ones who wanted to guess...

!Fuzzy: She didn't lose her virginity did she...

Shortn'Sweet: NO!

OnBroadway: ok, you guys are struggling with this...I'll give you a clue! My brother...

Playmaker007: is Ryan...

MuffinMan: what about Ryan?

!Fuzzy: so Ryan lost his virginity!

MuffinMan: Ryan and Kelsi did it?

Playmaker007: THEY DID!

!Fuzzy: OMG! THEY DID! NO WAY!

FunnyHatMan: WE DID! NO WAY!

xXGabsXx: ok, retards, let me explain this to you in the easiest way possible...

xXGabsXx: Ryan and Kelsi are dating... no one had sex or any thing.

Shortn'Sweet: Understood?

FunnyHatMan: Well I coulda told you that!

OnBroadway: WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU!

FunnyHatMan: i dunno...

FunnyHatMan: I kinda figured you liked me... or you were just a wierdo

Shortn'Sweet: how

FunnyHatMan: I remember one day you just came up to me with this huge sticker you won from a radio station and you were like, "Do you want this, because I don't really want it."

OnBroadway: Cough dork

Shortn'Sweet: yeah that entire time I was thinking, "I am such a dork!" and then you were just like "that's okay, you keep it"

xXGabsXx: aww, thats okay

OnBroadway: g2g

Playmaker007: Bye Sharpay!

OnBroadway has just signed out.

xXGabsXx: Where's she going, Ryan.

FunnyHatMan: Someone's house, I wasn't really paying attention.

MuffinMan: I might know but I'm not supposed to say...

!Fuzzy: Does this have anything to do with the fact that you're her boyfriend...

Shortn'Sweet: Yeah you guys are always all over each other.

Playmaker007: it's kinda creepy

xXGabsXx: Don't tell Sharpay I said this, but sometimes it seems like you guys are just gonna skip class and make out in the janitor's closet or the locker room.

MuffinMan: HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!

!Fuzzy: You mean you have!

Playmaker007: Now this calls for an "Oooooooh!"

MuffinMan: NO I TYPED THAT IN THE WRONG BOX. I WAS IMING MY COUSIN!

Shortn'Sweet: Yeah, right!

xXGabsXx: Ryan, you sure are being quiet.

FunnyHatMan: Yeah, I kinda know whats going on but if i told anyone Sharpay would kill me!

!Fuzzy: TELL!

FunnyHatMan: I kinda caught them doing something, but that's all I'm gonna say.

MuffinMan: RYAN!

FunnyHatMan: srry

MuffinMan: Someone's at the door. brb

MuffinMan: Someone's over here. I g2g. bye

MuffinMan has just signed off.

Playmaker007: You don't think it was Sharpay do you?

xXGabsXx: nah..

xXGabsXx: i g2g.

Playmaker007: Bye Gabbi!

xXGabsXx has just signed out.

FunnyHatMan: i g2g too. If I don't find out where Shar is my parents are gonna kill her.

FunnyHatMan has just signed out.

!Fuzzy: and I'm just bored, so bye!

!Fuzzy has just signed out.

Shortn'Sweet has just signed out.

Playmaker007: now I know how Chad feels.

Playmaker007 has just signed out.


	4. Lovesick

Urgh! The talent show that I practiced soooo long for was canceled! Because it like thunderstormed or something stupid like that. I'm serious, like a bank and a Rally's caught on fire. But I still wanted to do it and I was so disapointed when I found out it was canceled. And the worst part was that those stupid people aren't even gonna try to reschedule it. But enough of my rambling.

Discaimer: I hate doing this but my parents would totally freak if I got sued. I do not own High School Musical.

Troy is Playmaker007

Gabriella is xXGabsXx

Sharpay is OnBroadway

Ryan is FunnyHatMan

Chad is !Fuzzy

Taylor is Genious45Girl

Kelsi is Shortn'Sweet

Zeke is MuffinMan

Chat Room A: Playmaker007 and FunnyHatMan.

Genious45Girl has just signed in.

FunnyHatMan: So I'm like, "Ok, you can put those away now!"

Playmaker007: Hey Taylor!

Playmaker007: I heard about what happened last night.

Genious45Girl: WELL WHY DON'T WE JUST PUT IT IN THE NEWSPAPER!

Playmaker007: Umm, they're already on that. You're sheduled to be a filler on page 3 next week in the school news.

Genious45Girl: Great...

FunnyHatMan: What happened?

OnBroadway has just signed in.

OnBroadway: Hey Tay! Did you get that lip gloss I recomended?

Genious45Girl: yeah

FunnyHatMan: Hey, you. Yeah, you. What happened?

OnBroadway: Didn't you love it?

Genious45Girl: NO, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!

OnBroadway: no

FunnyHatMan: Sharpay, your dog is in the living room chewing up another one of your bras!

OnBroadway: Crap! Hang on!

FunnyHatMan: and now she listens to me...

OnBroadway: No she's not! My puppy's sleeping on the couch.

FunnyHatMan: Yeah, I just said that so you would listen to me

OnBroadway: Well what did you want?

FunnyHatMan: I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!

OnBroadway: Well, she was just about to tell us.

FunnyHatMan: (rolls eyes) fine, go ahead taylor

Genious45Girl: Okay... so me and Chad were at his party last night and we were playing spin the bottle and I kissed Chad and he was alergic to the lip gloss you reccomended and broke out in hives and was sent to the hospital.

OnBroadway: Wait, Chad had a party last night.

FunnyHatMan: and we weren't invited...what the frick?

OnBroadway: Why weren't we invited?

FunnyHatMan: Yeah, we would have come!

OnBroadway: Does he not like us or something.

FunnyHatMan: Why doesn't he like us?

OnBroadway: That's it I'm out of here!

FunnyHatMan: Me too!

FunnyHatMan has just signed out.

OnBroadway: Hmph!

OnBroadway has just signed out.

Playmaker007: sorry I left, I had to go out and get the mail.

Playmaker007: Whoa, what happened? Where is everybody?

Genious45Girl: Sorry I took so long I had to feed the...where is everybody?

Playmaker007: Thats what I'm trying to figure out.

Genious45Girl: Troy, at least you're still here.

Genious45Girl: It looks like Ryan and Sharpay have just decided to ditch us.

Playmaker007: Y'know, they are so rude!

Genious45Girl: Tell me about it.

!Fuzzy has just signed in.

Playmaker007: Chad? I thought you were still in the hospital.

!Fuzzy: No, they sent me home last night.

Genious45Girl: Are you even supposed to be on your computer?

!Fuzzy: No. that's why I'm on the internet on my cell phone.

Playmaker007: Won't you like, die if you do what they told you not to.

!Fuzzy: Oh, Crap! I will!

Genious45Girl: No you won't. Troy's just an idiot.

!Fuzzy: oh, ok

Playmaker007: Hey!

Genious45Girl: We all know that at some point in life, you must face the truth. For you, Troy, the time is now and the truth is, you are an idiot.

!Fuzzy: Oooh! Oooh! My turn!

Genious45Girl: You, Chad, have bushy hair.

!Fuzzy: Is it that noticable?

Playmaker007: YES!

Genious45Girl: Yes, but it's incredibley hot.

!Fuzzy: So I don't need to shave my head?

Genious45Girl: NO!

Playmaker007: I don't know... sometimes it seems likes all of that hair weighs you down.

!Fuzzy: Y'think?

Genious45Girl: (elbows Troy in the stomach really hard)

Playmaker007: OWWW! I mean, (dramatic voice) No! Don't shave your head!

!Fuzzy: I better go before my mom catches me on the internet.

Genious45Girl: Bye, Boo!

!Fuzzy: Bye Taylor

Playmaker007: Bye Boo!

!Fuzzy: You better stop it or I'm gonna get you fixed!

!Fuzzy has just signed out.

Genious45Girl: Well I'm gonna go to wal-mart and buy some of those cookies with the tree midgets on the package and tell Chad I baked them for him.

Playmaker007: Isn't that lying...

Genious45Girl: Not really, someone had to bake them.

Genious45Girl: Besides, I got the idea from Gabriella.

Genious45Girl has just signed out.

Playmaker007 has just signed out.


	5. The Dramatic Part Part 1

Urgh. I just got home from my first day of school. Yeah, seventh grade is a blast (sarcasm). We got a new principal and he's already screwed everything up. The guy just bothers me. He's one of those people who can be so kind and sweet and then change personalities like that! But enough of my ramblings.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. Yeah, I'm out of witty comments.

Troy is Playmaker007

Gabriella is xXGabsXx

Sharpay is OnBroadway

Ryan is FunnyHatMan

Chad is !Fuzzy

Taylor is Genious45Girl

Kelsi is Shortn'Sweet

Zeke is MuffinMan

Chat Room A: Genious45Girl, Playmaker007, and Shortn'Sweet.

FunnyHatMan has just signed in.

FunnyHatMan: Do any of you guys know how to work a pay phone?

Shortn'Sweet: What kind of idiot doesn't know how to use a pay phone?

FunnyHatMan: ME!

Shortn'Sweet: oh, sorry

Playmaker007: What part of it can't you figure out?

FunnyHatMan: well, I had to use one today, because I left my cell phone at home, and when I put the quarter in it would come out of the return slot

Genious45Girl: did you pick up the phone first?

FunnyHatMan: no

Shortn'Sweet: umm, Ryan, you have to pick up the phone and then put your quarter in.

FunnyHatMan: oh... well this is awkward

!Fuzzy has just signed in.

!Fuzzy: hey Ryan, is Sharpay at Zeke's house?

FunnyHatMan: no, she's in her room...why?

!Fuzzy: because I just called Zeke, and I swear I could hear her like, giggling or something in the backround, unless Zeke has a high pitched giggle that you can hear only when you're on speakerphone

FunnyHatMan: well I just saw her some 20 minutes ago and she said she would be studying in her room so I shouldn't bother her.

Genious45Girl: think about it Ryan...

Playmaker007: doesn't she have quite a record for sneaking out?

FunnyHatMan: I'll go check her room...

FunnyHatMan: OMG! She's gone!

!Fuzzy: and where do you think she is...

FunnyHatMan: I guess she is at Zeke's ... but she always tells me when she goes to Zeke's house

Shortn'Sweet: well she obviously didn't want you to know about this time

FunnyHatMan: but she's never lied to me before...

!Fuzzy: How do you know that?

FunnyHatMan: why would she lie to me like that...

Genious45Girl: to do something she didn't want you to know about

FunnyHatMan: but she always tells me everything... what could she possibly be doing that she wouldn't want me to know about?

Playmaker007: I don't even wanna think about it, Zeke's one of my best friends, and Sharpay is ... a girl

!Fuzzy: tell me about it

Playmaker007: do you think she'll tell you what she's been doing when she gets home?

FunnyHatMan: Probably, but I don't think she'll let me tell you

Playmaker007: well me and Chad can beat it out of Zeke if she doesn't

FunnyHatMan: haha, ok

Shortn'Sweet: Show him to mess with your sister, huh Ryan!

(several hours later)

Chat Room A: Playmaker007, xXGabsXx, FunnyHatMan!Fuzzy, and Genious45Girl.

OnBroadway has just signed in.

xXGabsXx: Well, well, if it isn't miss Sharpay Evans right now.

Genious45Girl: My, my, haven't we heard a lot about you today.

OnBroadway: What are you talking about?

Playmaker007: So, Sharpay, where have you been all day?

OnBroadway: In my room. Studying.

FunnyHatMan: A likely story.

!Fuzzy: Are you sure you weren't at Zeke's?

OnBroadway: Yes! I was at my house this entire time!

!Fuzzy: Okay, then I guess it's Zeke who has a high pitched giggle.

OnBroadway: Well, I might've stopped over there for a little bit earlier. But that's all.

xXGabsXx: And what were you doing at Zeke's house?

OnBroadway: Oh, we were just hanging out.

FunnyHatMan: If that was all you were doing, then why didn't you want me to know that you were going?

OnBroadway: We were making cookies for you and I didn't want you to know about them.

Genious45Girl: C'mon, Sharpay, we all know that that's a lie. Why don't you just tell us why you were there so we can get this over with.

OnBroadway: Okay, I was at Zeke's house... all day. Are you happy now?

FunnyHatMan: No, because you have to come and tell me what happened.

OnBroadway: Fine!

OnBroadway may or may not reply because his or her status is set to busy.

FunnyHatMan may or may not reply because his or her status is set to busy.

Playmaker007: So, he gets to know but I don't. Well I'm quite offended!

xXGabsXx: Troy, they're like closer than like anything. Frankly I'm surprised that Ryan didn't already know.

!Fuzzy: They can probably like read each other's minds and all of that espn crap.

Genious45Girl: It's called esp, Chad.

!Fuzzy: whatever

OnBroadway: Okay we're back.

Playmaker007: So are you gonna tell me now.

FunnyHatMan: No, I promised Sharpay I wouldn't tell anyone.

Playmaker007: PLEASE!

OnBroadway: I'm not telling anyone except Ryan.

Playmaker007: Thats okay. Zeke will end up telling the whole team in the locker room like always.

xXGabsXx: Burn!

FunnyHatMan: (puts right hand on hip, uses other hand to snap 3 times and puts left hand in Gabbi's face) Oh no you di-in't!

xXGabsXx: (same as Ryan put except puts hand in Ryan's face)Oh yes I di-id!

FunnyHatMan: Girl, Puh-lease!

!Fuzzy: Okay, Ladies, break it up! Break it up!

!Fuzzy: So Sharpay, what did you do to/with Zeke?

OnBroadway: Don't even go there, Fluffy!

Genious45Girl: Why don't you just tell us before Zeke does.

OnBroadway: Because Zeke won't tell you!

!Fuzzy: What, did you promise him more where that came from if he kept it a secret?

OnBroadway has just signed out.

FunnyHatMan: Why do you have to be so mean to her, Chad?

!Fuzzy: I wasn't being mean to her!

FunnyHatMan: Yeah, and the sky ain't blue either!

FunnyHatMan: Look it wasn't what you think it was!

Playmaker007: Then what was it, Ryan? Because if the truth doesn't get out it's only gonna turn into some ugly rumour. And that's way worse than the truth, whatever that may be.

FunnyHatMan: When she's ready to tell you, she will. But not right now.

xXGabsXx: Troy's right, for once. This is all going to turn into some huge rumor, that will destroy her reputation.

FunnyHatMan: I know, but I guess for now she'll have to take that risk, because she doesn't want to tell anybody.

FunnyHatMan: I know what you are all thinking, and let me put it out right now that it's not at all what you are thinking. So, stop thinking it.

FunnyHatMan has just signed out.

!Fuzzy: What's his problem?

Playmaker007: Hmm, lets see, you're being a bit of a jerk, aren't you?

!Fuzzy: I am not.

Playmaker007!Fuzzy: What, did you promise him more where that came from if he kept it a secret?

!Fuzzy: I was just kidding around. Besides, whatever Sharpay did she totally deserved it!

Playmaker007: Dude, you don't even know what she did! And whatever it was, she doesn't need that kind of punishment. Heck, how do we know that she even needs punishment at all. Ryan even said, it's not what we think it is.

!Fuzzy: Well what the heck do you think it was?

Playmaker007: I don't know. I'm gonna call Zeke and see what I can squeeze out of him.

Playmaker007 has just signed out.

xXGabsXx: I'm gonna go to Sharpay's and do the same thing Troy is basically.

xXGabsXx: Bye, Taylor!

xXGabsXx has just signed out.

!Fuzzy: So, what, does everyone hate me now?

Genious45Girl: Well, you were pretty harsh on her.

!Fuzzy: How

Genious45Girl!Fuzzy: What, did you promise him more where that came from if he kept it a secret?

!Fuzzy: I was joking.

Genious45Girl: Y'know, sometimes your jokes aren't funny.

Genious45Girl has just signed out.

!Fuzzy has just signed out.

Okay, guys here's where you come in. I need my reviewers to send me ideas of what their (Sharpay and Zeke, not you guys if I worded that wrong) dirty little secret is. It needs to be something you would never think of, with a humourous twist, if you can think of one. Or just send me whatever you think would sound interesting in this story. Thank ya!


	6. Taken Aback

Hey Guys, what's up! School has been brutal. It's total confusion. One class I have had 49 kids last time I counted, but since then a whole crapload of kids have joined it. One class has 72 people in it. I heard someone had to sit in the sink.

Troy is Playmaker007

Gabriella is xXGabsXx

Sharpay is OnBroadway

Ryan is FunnyHatMan

Chad is !Fuzzy

Taylor is Genious45Girl

Kelsi is Shortn'Sweet

Zeke is MuffinMan

Chat Room A: FunnyHatMan, Genious45Girl, and MuffinMan.

xXGabsXx has just signed in.

xXGabsXx: Hey guys, what's up?

Genious45Girl: Hi. We're talking about the fundraiser EHS has us doing this time.

xXGabsXx: oh. I'm at Troy's sister's softball game.

MuffinMan: you get service out there?

xXGabsXx: yeah, Troy says Hi.

FunnyHatMan: Hi Troy!

FunnyHatMan: Gabbi, have you looked at some of the stuff they want us to sell? It's crazy!

Genious45Girl: We're all flipping through the catalogues.

MuffinMan: What kind of idiot would want to buy a duck carved out of fine soap?

xXGabsXx: soap duck...

FunnyHatMan: aw, Man! I want one of those!

Genious45Girl: that kind

FunnyHatMan: haha you just got- HEY!

FunnyHatMan: that's not funny...

Genious45Girl: look at page 12, there's a tea pot shaped like a chicken

FunnyHatMan: haha, it's butt is a handle and the tea comes from it's beak!

MuffinMan: that's kinda creepy...

xXGabsXx: Why are they even making the high school do fundraisers? I could understand the elementary school, maybe even the middle school, but high school?

Genious45Girl: The basketball team went over it's budget on the poster. They were supposed to have a 10 dollar limit which means y'know a posterboard with markers and maybe some glitter. They hired a professional photographer to make that huge poster in the freshman hallway. The one with Troy's head blown up bigger than you.

(A/N: Do you remember the big poster that Gabriella is standing in front of when she sings When There was Me and You. Thats what I'm talking about.)

xXGabsXx: They did all that with 10 bucks!

MuffinMan: actually it cost us 247 dollars... and tax

xXGabsXx: so thats why we're doing fundraisers...

FunnyHatMan: yup

MuffinMan: pg. 47, you can buy rice crispy treats in bulk.

Genious45Girl: Who would buy rice crispy treats from a catalogue?

FunnyHatMan: idk, some brain dead idiot's second cousin's best friend's aunt in Oklahoma.

xXGabsXx: Oklahoma...

FunnyHatMan: Ahh, yes, Oklahoma, home of the brain dead idiot's second cousin's best friend's aunt..

Genious45Girl: okay...

MuffinMan: Oooh! Oooh! Let's move to the book section!

Genious45Girl: ok

FunnyHatMan: Who in their right mind would buy 'The Dummy's Guide to Peeling a Live Goat'?

xXGabsXx: That's a book!

MuffinMan: Isn't there some kind of animal cruelty law against that, like PETA?

FunnyHatMan: my gosh, I hope so

Genious45Girl: Oh, look, it also comes in 'The Dummy's Guide to Peeling a Live Chicken, Cow, or Ape'

xXGabsXx: That's just wrong!

MuffinMan: Tell me about it!

FunnyHatMan: I can't believe the school is making us sell this stuff.

Genious45Girl: Me either.

MuffinMan: Check it out, you can order 'Death, death, death: The book'

xXGabsXx: What kind of school d

xXGabsXx has just signed out.

FunnyHatMan: What happened?

Genious45Girl: idk

xXGabsXx has just signed in.

Genious45Girl: hey Gabi, what happened?

xXGabsXx: I fell off a ledge.

MuffinMan: how did you do that?

xXGabsXx: I leaned back a little too far on the bleachers me and Troy were sitting on.

xXGabsXx: and then I couldn't get up because my backpack was too heavy and all Troy could do was laugh and take pictures with his phone.

FunnyHatMan: Why did you sign off?

xXGabsXx: I dropped my phone and it automatically did that.

Genious45Girl: is it okay?

xXGabsXx: yea

xXGabsXx: I was just laying there yelling at Troy to help me and he never did help for like 3 minutes. People started staring.

xXGabsXx: and I think I broke my graphing calculator

Genious45Girl: You payed like 100 dollars on that thing, didn't you.

xXGabsXx: Yeah, can't wait to tell mom.

MuffinMan: You gonna get in trouble...

xXGabsXx: No dip, Einstein.

xXGabsXx: g2g guys, the game is over.

FunnyHatMan: Bye Gabbi!

xXGabsXx: buh-bye

xXGabsXx has just signed out.

FunnyHatMan: I g2g too, Sharpay needs help with something.

Genious45Girl: Bye Ryan!

FunnyHatMan has just signed off.

Genious45Girl: I gonna leave unless you tell me...

MuffinMan: Sharpay told me not to tell anyone else.

Genious45Girl has just signed off.

MuffinMan: Lonely...

MuffinMan: I'm Mr.Lonely...

MuffinMan: I've got noboby for my own...

MuffinMan: Lonely...

MuffinMan: I'm Mr.Lonely...

MuffinMan: I've got nobody for my own...

!Fuzzy has just signed in.

MuffinMan: I'm Mr. Lonely...

!Fuzzy: wierdo...

!Fuzzy has just signed out.

MuffinMan: Crap! I better quit talking to myself...

MuffinMan has just signed off.

I'm still taking ideas for the whole secret thing. I've gotten some pretty good ones, but I can't figure out just yet how to incorporate them into the story. One more thing, if you've got a good one, send it to me private message so the other people can't see it. Not that I don't love y'all, but I want it to be a surprise.


	7. The Dramatic Part Part 2

Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been so busy lately. School's getting started and everything, my birthday was last week and I didn't have anytime between getting presents and managing a party, this week we've started the state-wide great big test-thingie, so I didn't think I'd get to updated so soon, but I did. Since you guys have been so patient waiting for me, I am rewarding you with 2-count 'em 2- chapters. Let's get it started!

Troy is Playmaker007

Gabriella is xXGabsXx

Sharpay is OnBroadway

Ryan is FunnyHatMan

Chad is !Fuzzy

Taylor is Genious45Girl

Kelsi is Shortn'Sweet

Zeke is MuffinMan

Chat Room A: Playmaker007, xXGabsXx!Fuzzy, and Genious45Girl.

OnBroadway has just signed in.

FunnyHatMan has just signed in.

Playmaker007: Hi Guys! Have you heard some of these rumors going around? They're pretty bad.

FunnyHatMan: not many

OnBroadway: Is that why everyone was staring at me today? I thought they just liked my jacket.

FunnyHatMan: Well... Troy tell us what they were.

Playmaker007: Okay here's all of them put together.

Playmaker007: Sharpay snuck out of her house house last night by convenienly having a rope ladder in her room and threw it over the balcony and climbed down. She drove to Zeke's house, where they had every kind of sex there is and then did some drugs down in his basement. After that, they roller skated down the street buck naked, bathed a stray dog in ketchup, filled Zeke's hot tub with corn syrup, had sex with a hobo and were hit by a train.

FunnyHatMan: lmao!

xXGabsXx: What did we tell you, Ryan, this whole thing blew up into something ridiculous.

Genious45Girl: Why won't you tell us what happened?

OnBroadway: Because, it's between me and Zeke.

FunnyHatMan: and me!

!Fuzzy: and the entire basketball team...

OnBroadway: WHAT!

Playmaker007: umm, he kinda told us all what went down between you two...

Playmaker007: But I haven't told anyone, I swear!

!Fuzzy: me too.

FunnyHatMan: well what's gonna keep the rest of the team from telling the school!

Playmaker007: he told us all that if we told anyone, he would get Sharpay to beat us up in her (gulp) pointy shoes...

OnBroadway: I'll do it! Do you know how much it hurts to be kicked by those?

!Fuzzy: uhuh

OnBroadway: well, I'll make it hurt 23,000x worse!

!Fuzzy: well, I'm scared. I'm really scared.

FunnyHatMan: You should be! The last person she kicked in those went to the hospital... for 3 months!

Playmaker007: Omg! what did she do!

OnBroadway: well, legally, I'm not supposed to talk about it, but lets just say that kid won't be walking any time soon

!Fuzzy: is he in a wheelchair?

FunnyHatMan: yeah... because he's paralysed!

Playmaker007: I don't wanna be paralysed...

OnBroadway: Then don't tell anyone.

xXGabsXx: will you tell me now that these 2 goons know?

OnBroadway: depends, wanna be paralysed?

Genious45Girl: Gabbi, I think you can wait.

xXGabsXx: yeah, wait sounds good

Genious45Girl: It wasn't Zeke's best idea by telling the whole team, the truth will be all over school by next week.

OnBroadway: you're right, I'm gonna have to talk to him about that later. I'll call him in like half an hour.

FunnyHatMan: well, I wouldn't be going to his house anytime soon, after all of that stuff Troy just told us. If anyone sees you, the crap at school will get even worse.

OnBroadway: welp, I'm bored, I'm gonna call him now

OnBroadway may or may not respond because his or her status is set to busy.

xXGabsXx: ok, guys how bad is it?

Genious45Girl: yeah, give us the scoop!

Playmaker007: I wish I could but...

!Fuzzy: we sooo do not wanna be paralysed!

OnBroadway: ok I'm back

OnBroadway: Ryan, do you think it would make a difference if Zeke came over here.

FunnyHatMan: I don't know, Sharpay... If anyone sees you...

OnBroadway: Relax, no one will see us... besides, he's already on his way over.

!Fuzzy: Is he gonna sleepover or something?

OnBroadway: probably

Playmaker007: Oooooh!

xXGabsXx: Whatcha gonna do?

OnBroadway: I dunno...

Genious45Girl: Do your parents even care that your having your boyfriend over?

OnBroadway: Puh-lease, my parents would kill me if they knew, but they're both sleeping like logs and won't wake up for anything.

FunnyHatMan: We could have a live band playing and they would sleep right through it.

OnBroadway: I think we did have a live band playing once and they slept through it

Playmaker007: I wish my parents were like that.

!Fuzzy: Yeah, my parents are just the opposite.

OnBroadway: Ooooh! He's here! Bye guys!

OnBroadway has just signed off.

Genious45Girl: Can you tell us now? She's gone now.

FunnyHatMan: Well, I'm not giving away secrets about my sister, and I know these 2 won't because if they do I'll tell Sharpay.

Playmaker007: my lips are sealed!

xXGabsXx: awww...

!Fuzzy: Well, I'm bored. Do you guys want to play truth or dare?

xXGabsXx: I would, but you can't play on the computer, because you don't know if the person is doing the dare.

!Fuzzy: everyone turn on your webcams!

(A/N: ok, so I'm not sure if you can really use webcams in a chat room, so if you can't, just everyone use your imaginations)

!Fuzzy: I go first! Gabriella, truth or dare?

xXGabsXx: truth

!Fuzzy: How far have you gone with Troy?

Genious45Girl: Oooooh! good question, chad!

xXGabsXx: ummm,

Playmaker007: does she really have to answer this question?

!Fuzzy: yes

xXGabsXx: ok, we have gone far enough to have to use a condom, but I am still a virgin

Genious45Girl: ok, Troy, truth or dare?

Playmaker007: ahhh, what a decision!

FunnyHatMan: just pick one!

Playmaker007: truth

Genious45Girl: What did Zeke and Sharpay do?

FunnyHatMan: Hey that's not fair! He can't tell any one!

Playmaker007: yeah, someone else's turn!

Playmaker007: like me, Taylor, truth or dare?

Genious45Girl: dare

!Fuzzy: now everyone turn your attention to Taylor's webcam!

Playmaker007: until your next turn, you must do the chicken dance

xXGabsXx: haha

xXGabsXx: Ryan, truth or dare

FunnyHatMan: dare

xXGabsXx: Go walk into Sharpay's room, and see what they're doing.

FunnyHatMan: I've done this many times before, usually it's on accident though.

FunnyHatMan: here I go

FunnyHatMan: I'm back.

!Fuzzy: what were they doing?

FunnyHatMan: well, lets just say it wasn't very pretty but I've seen way worse.

Genious45Girl: please do not describe it...

FunnyHatMan: I won't.

Genious45Girl: Can I stop dancing now?

Playmaker007: No way, man, what kind of person do you think I am?

FunnyHatMan: Woot! It's my turn!

FunnyHatMan: ok, Chad, no one's asked you yet have they? truth or dare

!Fuzzy: hmmmm... truth. no dare. no truth. ahhhhh...

FunnyHatMan: c'mon, Chad. I think you have the brain power to figure this one out.

xXGabsXx: It's a simple question. These aren't the SATs.

!Fuzzy: just give me a truth, I'm too lazy to get out of my seat.

FunnyHatMan: When you were little, what did you want to be when you grew up?

!Fuzzy: Oh, that's easy! I wanted to be one of Charlie's Angels!

xXGabsXx: Omg! So did I!

!Fuzzy: Dude! No way!

Playmaker007: I thought Charlies Angels were girls?

FunnyHatMan: they are

OnBroadway has just signed in.

OnBroadway: hey guys!

Playmaker007: Hey Sharpay!

Genious45Girl: Why are you on?

OnBroadway: Well, excuse me! Am I no longer allowed in this chatroom?

Genious45Girl: Well, I thought you had company.

OnBroadway: yeah, Zeke is here

Playmaker007: is he like reading everything we say?

OnBroadway: yeah

Playmaker007: ok, Hi Zeke!

OnBroadway: he says hi

OnBroadway: what are you all doing?

!Fuzzy: playing truth or dare

OnBroadway: well, I'm not playing!

xXGabsXx: awww, why not?

OnBroadway: because I know exactly what you guys are gonna ask me.

Playmaker007: it doesn't matter, we all know what happened.

xXGabsXx: except me!

Genious45Girl: and me!

Playmaker007: except those 2...

xXGabsXx: Do you really think that we would tell anyone?

OnBroadway: I didn't want this to get out at all. That's why I snuck out in the first place.

xXGabsXx: well, I guess I'll find out eventually...

OnBroadway: Yeah, because Zeke here had go and tell the entire locker room...(glares at Zeke)

!Fuzzy: Hey, you can't exactly blame him. What did you think we talked about in there, court-tv?

OnBroadway: ok, we're gonna leave now... bye!

OnBroadway has just signed off.

FunnyHatMan: yeah we better all get to sleep, it's getting pretty late.

xXGabsXx: yeah, bye.

xXGabsXx has just signed off.

Genious45Girl has just signed off.

FunnyHatMan: I'm gonna try to get some sleep, if I can with Sharpay and Zeke making all of that noise.

Playmaker007: already!

FunnyHatMan: no, but they will later, and then I have to be the one to go shut them up.

!Fuzzy: ouch...

FunnyHatMan: yeah, I better get to sleep before that happens, bye guys

FunnyHatMan has just signed off.

!Fuzzy has just signed off.

Playmaker007 has just signed off.


	8. The Dramatic Part Part 3 the finale

Ok, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Yes, it is the chapter that reveals all! Yes, you can now know the infamous secret! YOU ARE EXCITED! YOU ARE PUMPED! Get ready! Take a deep breath! Bring some popcorn while you're at it! Because here it comes!

Playmaker007 is Troy

xXGabsXx is Gabriella

OnBroadway is Sharpay

FunnyHatMan is Ryan

!Fuzzy is Chad

Genious45Girl is Taylor

Shortn'Sweet is Kelsi

MuffinMan is Zeke

Chat Room A: Playmaker007, xXGabsXx, OnBroadway, FunnyHatMan!Fuzzy, Genious45Girl, MuffinMan

xXGabsXx: Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!

OnBroadway: You really want to know, don't you?

Genious45Girl: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

MuffinMan: Hmmm... Should we tell them...

xXGabsXx: Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!

Playmaker007: Just tell them before they drive us all insane!

xXGabsXx: Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!

Genious45Girl: We reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyyyyy want to know!

!Fuzzy: We can't even have any normal conversations anymore, because it seems like our lives, all of a sudden revolve around this stupid secret.

OnBroadway: Well I guess they really do want to know, they've been begging us for the past two hours.

MuffinMan: Can we just tell them, it's not that bad of a secret anyway.

OnBroadway: idk

MuffinMan: Baby...

OnBroadway: Fine... but you owe me one...

MuffinMan: thank you

xXGabsXx: Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!

xXGabsXx: Oh wait, you're gonna tell us! Sweet!

Genious45Girl: Tell! Tell! Tell!

Playmaker007: THEY HAD SEX IN A HOT TUB!

xXGabsXx: Oh my god, you did!

OnBroadway: No, we didn't!

FunnyHatMan: They just went skinny dipping in a hot tub...

FunnyHatMan: filled with melted chocolate...

Genious45Girl: HOLY SHIT!

xXGabsXx: So, let me get this straight, you filled this hot tub with melted chocolate and went skinny dipping in it...

FunnyHatMan: yes, Unless they're still not telling me something...

MuffinMan: Well, not to be bragging, but...

OnBroadway: don't freaking say anything, Zeke!

MuffinMan: ok..

Genious45Girl: Tell! Tell! Tell!

FunnyHatMan: you wanna know what the most surprising part was?

xXGabsXx: If it can top the chocolate tub, sure.

FunnyHatMan: Sharpay never left the house.

Genious45Girl: What!

OnBroadway: Yeah, we were in the basement tub the entire time.

!Fuzzy: that doesn't make any sense... I called you and I could hear Sharpay

MuffinMan: you called my cell

!Fuzzy: I could have sworn I called your house..

FunnyHatMan: nope

OnBroadway: Are you guys happy now that we've told you?

xXGabsXx: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss

OnBroadway: Yeah, you better be..

OnBroadway: Oh, I g2g... see you guys l8r

MuffinMan: Oh, yeah, me too... bye

!Fuzzy: Oh god, your not gonna do it again are you?

OnBroadway: Well, I still haven't cleaned out the tub.. Wanna help? (wink, wink)

Playmaker007: Oh my...

MuffinMan: Wouldn't miss it for the world!

OnBroadway has just signed off.

MuffinMan has just signed off.

xXGabsXx: Hey Ryan... What did Zeke mean by "MuffinMan: Well, not to be bragging, but..."

FunnyHatMan: do you really want to know?

Genious45Girl: yeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss!

FunnyHatMan: ok... THEY DID IT IN THE HOT TUB!

!Fuzzy: Awe, man, that's awesome!

Playmaker007: With the chocolate and everything!

FunnyHatMan: yep

xXGabXx: That's disgusting..

Genious45Girl: and a bit unhealthy, I think

!Fuzzy: I thought Zeke was a wimp, now he's a pimp!

Playmaker007: hehheh, that rhymed

FunnyHatMan: Yeah, it kind of freaked me out when I first found out, to think about my sister doin' that, but I guess I should get used to it... That wasn't the first time..

!Fuzzy: figures..

xXGabsXx: YOU MEAN THEY'VE FILLED YOUR HOT TUB WITH CHOCOLATE MORE THAN ONCE!

FunnyHatMan: No, I mean that wasn't the first time they've had sex...

xXGabsXx: Oh, well good...

xXGabsXx: Yeah, I'm gonna go now..

Genious45Girl: I'm gonna come with you..

xXGabsXx has just signed out.

Genious45Girl has just signed out.

!Fuzzy: I'm gonna call some hot tub dealers, so I'll see you guys later..

FunnyHatMan: haha, bye

!Fuzzy has just signed out.

Playmaker007 has just signed out.

FunnyHatMan has just signed out.


End file.
